


Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

by msmaj



Series: 2019 Songfic Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, but there are definitely sexual undertones that have nothing to do with that, sexually, the word virgin is said a lot but not like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmaj/pseuds/msmaj
Summary: The gang does Rocky Horror.Songfic Day 6: A song that makes you want to dance- Time Warp- The Rocky Horror Picture Show





	Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Jughead tried to get comfortable in his white boxer shorts and undershirt— he’d drawn the line at tighty whities—but without his beanie, he felt exceptionally exposed. 

Betty looked at him, wearing nothing but a thin satin slip and a bra that looked equal parts uncomfortable and sexy as hell. “I did no such thing. You were a willing participant when we discussed…”

“It’s hard to say no to you when your mouth—” her finger came up to silence him. 

“We’re here for Kevin, remember? It’s his first performance outside of Riverdale High and we promised we’d support him,” her finger lingered on his lip until he nods, smirking she slowly dragged it down until his eyes narrowed and he nipped at the tip.

Jughead could say, without question, that _ The Rocky Horror Picture Show _ was not his scene. He’d seen the movie, or parts of it, just once and decided pretty quickly that there was a reason it was a cult classic. He’d heard that it wasn’t the film, or the show, per se, but the event. The spectacle was what made it so special. Sitting in an auditorium full of half-naked people who ran the gamut of ages did not assuage his initial fears. Nor did the prop bag in his lap. (Why exactly did one need a rubber glove AND playing cards?)

But, Betty’s easy smile made being there just a skosh more palatable. The theater was dark, intentionally, he was sure. It was atmospheric, the din; the fraying curtains, the worn seats, the broken lights lining the aisles and running across the spanse of the stage. It had the faint underlying smell of decay he associated with places people refused to let go of. It lingered in every corner bar or old department store. It was the dirt and the dust embedded so deeply into the fabric of a place that removing it was practically sacrilege to the patrons. 

He could understand the appeal, wanting to preserve a piece of history as it was remembered. Just looking around at the crowd with their many costumes, some presumably older than himself, would attest to that. 

And being the cinephile he considered himself to be, he thought that being part and parcel for one of the biggest cult events in history would be more…

“You made it!!” Kevin sashayed up the aisle to where they were seated. Betty, in all her scantily clad glory, leaned over him to stand and greet their friend. She did not return to her seat, just perched herself prettily on Jughead’s lap.

Kevin looked every bit in his element. Of course, if you were playing Dr. Frank-n-furter, you’d have to be damn good, and completely confident in yourself. He was assuredly both of those things, with his stocking-clad legs and red pumps. His black-gloved hands rested against his corseted waist as he apprised the group.

“I love that Archie looks the most uncomfortable even though he and Veronica are the only two in your group that are wearing actual clothes,” Kevin laughed as Archie flipped him the bird from their end of the row.

It had somehow been decided, if he remembered correctly between Betty and Cheryl, that the couples would be dressing as Brad and Janet, through the various stages of the film. Veronica and Archie got wedding Brad and Janet, Toni and Cheryl were dressed like the mannequins from the end, and he and Betty, underwear. 

“Who’d have thought Jughead Jones would come to Rocky Horror as anything but Eddie?” Betty threw her head back as his arms tightened around her midsection.

“Those Veronica’s pearls, Kevin?” 

“Of course,” he winked back. “I hope you’re ready for this, especially you virgins!” Before Jughead could question him, Kevin was headed back toward the stage and Betty was sliding off his lap and back into her seat, an indecipherable look settling onto her face. 

“Hey,” Jughead started leaning closer to Betty, “what does he mean virgins?”

She shrugged innocently. “Guess we’ll find out.” She pointed to the center of the stage where Kevin was now standing.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, non-binary and gender-fluid friends, and my sweet, sweet transvestites, welcome, to Rocky Horror!” Kevin transformed on the stage, he owned it, he was Frank. 

The crowd whooped and hollered.

“It’s been brought to my attention that there are several very special virgins in our midst tonight,” he said, stalking across the stage toward the side of the theater they were seated at. 

“What are you gonna do to ‘em, Frank?” Jughead heard yelled back, a smattering of voices throughout but most surprising, three from right next to him. 

“We’re gonna pop your cherries real good tonight, virgins!” Jughead could feel the blood drain from his face, stark white aside from the crimson lipstick V that adorned his cheek.

“Betty,” he said lowly. “Please tell me this scarlet letter isn’t going to lead to my very public humiliation?” 

“C’mon Jug,” she cajoled from beneath the thick veil of her eyelashes. “You like a little humiliation.”

He growled without meaning to. “I like to be the one doling it out, Elizabeth, you should know that by now.”

Her soft hand landed on his thigh. “Maybe you’ll just have to make me pay for it then.”

Eyes narrowed on the half-naked marvel next to him, he ran his tongue ran across sharp teeth before his mouth settled into a ravenous smirk. The words in his throat died as the house lights went down and the spotlights hit the crowd. 

“All virgins—those of you who were marked upon coming in—please make your way to the stage!” Kevin’s voice cut through the haze, snapping Jughead back to the present and making him painfully aware of the torturous glint Betty’s eyes had taken. He noticed more than a few people making their way to the stage. Veronica had stood pulling Archie up behind her, inching their way toward him; the aisle.

“We’ll see if you’re smiling later, poppet,” Jughead didn’t miss the way Betty shivered when the words hit her. He let Veronica and Archie pass before standing, raising a warning brow to his girl and stalking toward the stage. 

He could hear them: Betty, Toni, Cheryl, cheering for them as they hit center stage, but with the spots firmly affixed back to the production, he could barely make them out in the audience. 

“Look at this collection of delightful little V’s. Aren’t they just the cutest?” Kevin was wedged between an ever-increasingly anxious Jughead and Archie who, fully clothed, was enjoying being in the lights. When Jughead scowled in response to Kevin pinching his cheek, Kevin moved down to Veronica who preened under his attention, much to the delight of the crowd. “Don’t they just look good enough to _ eat _?”

A chorus of delighted cheers ran through the audience.

As the lights followed Kevin down the line, the crowd became a little easier to discern. He could feel Betty’s eyes on him, even before he could fix her location. From the stage she looked absolutely in her element, shouting out random things along with Cheryl and Toni, looking way too comfortable in her underwear. He hadn’t been too happy about that if he was being honest. No one else was supposed to see her that bare, and yet, the possessive pride that swelled in him when she caught every passerby’s eye was enough to let him overlook punishing her for that particular offense.

Her smart mouth was another story. And so was this. Whatever this was.

And then he felt it. Something awkwardly large, not firm exactly but not soft either, something that prickled at his skin and pulled at the hair was thrust between his knees.

What he saw when he looked down is red. A balloon. A glance down the line assured him that he wasn’t the only one in this particular predicament. With the quirk of an eyebrow and an impressive flourish, Kevin produced a giant hatpin; his eyes took on a wicked glint and he was standing at Jughead’s side. 

“Time to get rid of those pesky ol’ cherries!” Kevin paused and faced the audience. “One! Last! Time!” They all shouted in unison.

The ‘pop’ of the balloon Jughead was prepared for, even if he did jump a little. The moans from Kevin as he went down the line and took care of the rest of the balloons were also anticipated. What came most unbidden was that Jughead seemed to actually be enjoying himself.

It was probably because the whole process wasn’t half as humiliating as he’d imagined it would be. Or maybe he was just realizing he was one minute closer to being back in his seat. One scene closer to excusing themselves from their friends. Just a few more hours before he and Betty were back in their quiet little apartment (quiet until he had her screaming that is).

The newly devirginized were released to the raucous crowd, Jughead walking back with much more fervor than he’d gone up with. Maybe it was the ritualistic nature of the whole thing. The cherry popping or the dressing up or the audience participation lines that so many of the patrons knew. He only knew that the energy was palpable, it flowed through the space like electricity, crackling and sparking all around him as he finally sat back down. 

Betty was watching him from the corner of her eye, he could see her jaw clenching from biting her cheek, presumably to keep from smiling. “Something amusing, Elizabeth?” 

Their eyes finally met the moment the opening number began. She shook her head. “Nope,” the pop of her ‘p’ struck him like lightning.

“That’s good to hear because we’re already at ten when we get home, poppet. Five for knowing what was going to happen here and not telling me, and five for how much you enjoyed it,” Jughead sat transfixed, watching the graceful curve of her neck stretch as she sucked in a ragged breath. “Now watch the show.”

Her pretty, pink tongue slipped between plump, pastel lips as she turned her attention back to the stage. Before long, she and Cheryl and Toni were tossing lines out with the best of them, helping their virgin friends with their prop bags and truly embracing the spirit of Rocky Horror.

* * *

“So! What did you think?” Betty asked as soon as their feet hit the pavement. Archie and Veronica were doing the Time Warp as they walked out the door with several other revelers, Cheryl and Toni, now wrapped in heavy robes, were singing their best Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me’s, all-in-all he’d have to say the night was a success.

He stopped, wrapping his arm around her midsection and pressing his large, flat palm against her stomach. “It was something.”

Leaning back into his embrace, she turned to their friends and asked them the same.

“Well,” Cheryl started, tossing her crimson locks back behind her shoulder. “It’s _Rocky_ so, I can understand how the production value could look like it costs less than a Jan Terri music video—”

“_Get Down Goblin _is a classic!” Archie interjected from behind, dancing his way into the circle. 

Cheryl turned to Archie, crimson-tipped fingers menacingly pointed in his direction. 

“Be that as it may, Ginger Rogers, I was simply stating a fact.” 

They kept at their squabbling for a while, the four of them sniping back and forth with no real venom until they grew bored of it. Jughead was just happy that the attention was finally off of him and his girlfriend. His hand crept higher, pressing her tighter to him as it came to rest fully on her ribcage, the other played with the band of her slip, fingers fluttering against the soft skin there.

Leaning up, Betty’s mouth landed at the juncture of his neck and ear. “You ready?”

The heat of Betty’s breath juxtaposed with the cool October air left trails of goosebumps down his already exposed skin. “Yes,” his voice had taken on a gravel-like lilt as the hand at her hip squeezed tightly. 

“Then let’s split, my creature of the night. I wanna be dirty.”

“Hot patootie, bless my soul,” he loved how it felt when she laughed pressed up against him. “Now tell our friends goodbye so I can take you home and remind you how good girls behave.”

The words were barely out of her mouth before he had turned them down the sidewalk and toward the subway station. It wouldn’t be long now before they got a taste of just how much pelvic thrusts could drive you insane. However, if that was insanity, Jughead Jones wanted no part of being sane.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaah, got a skosh behind but, that's life. What can you do? 
> 
> And it seems I cannot type (or mean) this enough, but all the thank yous go to Sarah: for fixing all the grammatical mistakes, making it cohesive, recommending books that inspire allusions to smut since I cannot smut. Y'all know this, but just to reiterate, theheavycrown is the bee's knees <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the show!


End file.
